For the Lovers of Jarlos
by waterwicca
Summary: JAMES/CARLOS... A series of one-shots for the playful coupling: James and Carlos :D I also write "For the Lovers of Kogan/Jagan/Kenlos/Kames/Cargan"


**AN: Here it is, ladies and gents, my FIRST Jarlos (with more to come ;D)… Please REVIEW and let me know how I did :) This plot is based off of my Kogan chapter titled "Best Date Ever". It's not necessary to read it, but it might help give you a better idea. **

**Also, this is dedicated to the wonderful Panda-Boo15** **because today is her birthday! I hope your day is as sweet as you are ;)**

**-waterwicca :D**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush)**

* * *

**"Do You Wanna?" - ****James and Carlos are bored in the apartment and take their friendship to the next level after discussing the love between Kendall and Logan.**

* * *

James and Carlos sat on the floor of apartment 2J with their backs against the orange couch. After their party plans fell through, they tried to play video games but neither seemed into it. Both boys were distracted by the fact that Kendall practically carried Logan out of the apartment minutes before… and they knew it wasn't just to "hang out." They thought they were being sneaky, but James and Carlos knew their two friends were in love.

"I can't believe that, after everything we've been through, they think they need to hide their relationship from us," Carlos complained as he paused the game and tossed the controller to the ground beside him. The bubbly Latino hated being kept out of the loop.

"I know! It's like they think we'll hate them or something," James sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. Both he and Carlos would always love their best friends no matter what, "…and they certainly aren't that great at hiding it. You only have to watch them devouring each other with their eyes over their cereal in the morning to know they're fucking like randy bunnies," James snorted and rolled his eyes for a second time as Carlos laughed along. A few moments of silence passed before the shorter boy spoke.

"I wonder why they do it…" Carlos thought aloud curiously, getting the same frustrated look on his face that he got when he tried doing his math homework without Logan's help. The facial expression made James smile fondly.

"What?" the pretty boy asked for clarification.

"What made them so into each other and not girls?" Carlos questioned the brunette innocently, not understanding the appeal.

"I can't see how kissing a guy could be hotter than making out with a chick," James shook his head in disbelief.

"Maybe it's different because they're best friends…" Carlos offered thoughtfully, locking eyes with James for a moment before looking away and staring at the high ceiling with his head on the seat of the couch behind them.

"Maybe…" the pretty boy agreed quietly, looking up at the ceiling with the Latino for a few minutes before breaking the silence, "…Maybe we should - … Never mind," he started but backed down as soon as he turned to look at Carlos.

"What?" the shorter boy coaxed with a delighted smile that he always seemed to have. It put James at ease, allowing his usual confidence to flow through him.

"Maybe we should try it… just to see what the big deal is…" James suggested, hoping he didn't appear as nervous as his insides felt. He had never thought about it before, but he suddenly wanted to kiss the shorter brunette more than anything.

"Do you want to?" Carlos asked warily with a slight grin and a raised brow, expecting his friend to play a trick on him.

"I'm the one who suggested it, aren't I?" James chuckled lightly.

"Alright, so, kiss me," Carlos shrugged and leaned into the taller boy.

"You can't just go for it like that!" James exclaimed, pulling away and punching Carlos' arm lightly. The Latino merely rolled his eyes, knowing James considered himself an expert on everything romantic.

"Okay, Wise One, how do we do this then?" Carlos asked cheekily, turning his body on the floor to face James with his legs folded beneath him and his hands in his lap.

"Well," the pretty boy started happily, excited to be talking about something he knew more about than Logan, "there's usually foreplay or f-flirtation involved… Yeah, let's go with flirting," James' calm demeanor was swept away completely when images of engaging in foreplay with Carlos floated through his mind. It startled him, but he still took a second to consider the idea of groping the Latino's dick… Maybe there was something to this whole 'sleeping with your best friend' thing…

"Dude, I'm not telling you how gorgeous you are," Carlos didn't seem to take any notice of the shift in James' demeanor and only laughed.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" the pretty boy was teasing, but a slight blush crept across his cheeks from flattery… which was also a new emotion for him. Usually, James _**knew**_ he was good looking. He hadn't realized how nice it was to hear it from Carlos…

"Whatever," the Latino chuckled and shoved him roughly but playfully, in the way they usually would, before settling back to the ground.

"Carlitos, we were just about to flirt… Well, at least _**I**_ was… and then you pushed me! Rule number twenty-seven of the _James Diamond Dating Guide_: Don't ever push your date away," James wagged his finger through the air as if he were lecturing Carlos.

"We're not on a date," the Latino corrected him smugly, crossing his arms in front of his broad chest and making the pretty boy fall silent.

The two of them had been kicked out of the party they were at almost as soon as they stepped through the door because of Carlos' destructive antics. Everyone hadn't been too happy with the abundance of shattered and wasted alcohol on the floor. Now, they were alone in 2J and still dressed in their party attire. James' eyes traveled to the triangle of skin peeking out of the top of Carlos' lavender dress shirt right above the second to last button. The pretty boy shook his head to clear it of any distracting thoughts the image brought and shifted to sit right in front of his friend, mirroring his position with his legs folded beneath him.

"Stop nitpicking," James scolded him playfully.

"Fine… So, come on. Flirt with me, Diamond. What would you say to get in my pants?" Carlos asked excitedly.

James laughed at the Latino's blunt attitude. They both couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that this was the type of crazy conversation only _**they**_ would get into. When they sobered up and quieted down, James studied Carlos, and his eyes softened.

"I'd say that you have really great hair… It's soft," the pretty boy murmured gently, letting his restless mind go numb as he lifted a hand to run it through the shorter boy's dark locks. Carlos leaned into the touch, his breathing becoming shallow as James continued, "… and your smile always makes my heart skip a beat…" he slid his hand down Carlos' tan face until his fingertips grazed his lower lip and roamed along his jaw, across his neck, and down his arm to settle lightly in Carlos' palm.

"You're, uh, g-good at this…" the Latino laughed nervously, and a slight blush rose in his cheeks.

"It's not hard…" James insisted weakly, staring thoughtfully at their connected hands. He drew random patterns all over the boy's smooth skin; dancing his fingers across his palm, up his wrist, and then back down again, "… You just tell the truth…" he whispered with a soft smile as he looked up at Carlos, who easily smiled back.

"I like your hair too, _**of course**_," both of them laughed, knowing fully about James' obsession, "… but I love it the most in the morning or in the middle of the night when we talk because we can't sleep, and I see it all messed up."

Carlos raised a tentative hand upward, only pausing to see if James would stop him, before digging his fingers into the pretty boy's thick, soft hair. He groped it gently, watching as James' eyes fluttered shut when he massaged his scalp and moved his locks around randomly. The tall brunette had never let anyone touch his hair, and he was quickly finding it to be a turn-on. James was secretly praying that Carlos would tug it harder, but then thought it might be a bad idea… His dick was already twitching in his jeans as Carlos spoke again.

"… I love when it's a little disheveled, like s-sex hair I g-guess…" the Latino trailed off sheepishly, removing his hand and silently cursing his lack of the ability to filter his words through his brain before they left his mouth.

"So, you're sure you haven't flirted much?" James effortlessly helped Carlos through his discomfort with an easygoing smile.

"Not that I'm aware of," the shorter boy giggled and shrugged heavily.

"Yeah… I don't think you really understand the effect you have on people," the pretty boy added in a hushed tone as he shifted his hips a bit, willing his arousal to stay calm.

The room fell silent once again as the boys locked eyes. Carlos shook his head, trying to clear the confusion that he couldn't figure out at all.

"I forgot what the point of this conversation was," the Latino laughed breathlessly.

"Kiss me-"

"What?" Carlos jumped nervously.

"Uh… We were supposed to kiss…. to see what it's like for Kendall and Logan," James replied, stumbling over a few of his words; shocked that the boy in front of him could reduce his usually cool demeanor into one full of unfinished thoughts and stutters.

"Oh, yeah… Do you still want to?" Carlos asked cautiously, silently hoping they could finish what they started.

"Do you?"

"I asked you first," Carlos smirked as James copied the facial expression with a playful tilt of his head, the awkward tension lifting from the room; creating a difference in tone as separate as night and day. It was almost too sudden, as if sunrise and sunset never existed in between. That's what James and Carlos had always done with each other. Their relationship wasn't ever based on insignificant gestures and cordial pleasantries. They were completely open and honest. Being with one another was, and would always be, the easiest thing in the world….

"I liked you better when you were flirting with me," James grinned slyly, continuing the banter as they seemed to inch closer.

"What if I still am?" the Latino countered quickly, subconsciously licking his lips.

James only hesitated slightly, their eyes boring into one another with previously undiscovered emotions, before he launched forward and grabbed the back of Carlos' neck as he pulled him in for a rough kiss. The Latino was shocked into immobility for barely a second before he was smiling against the pretty boy's soft lips and kissing back with fervor. James slipped his hands beneath the back of Carlos' shirt and caressed the heated tan skin, savoring every inch of the boy's sides and lower back underneath his exploring palms as the Latino rose to his knees without breaking the kiss and settled back fully onto the floor with James hovering over him.

The pretty boy pressed his body fully against his friend's and deepened the kiss further. He ran his tongue along Carlos' bottom lip and was immediately granted access with an encouraging moan from the Latino that shot straight to the pretty boy's dick, making him instantly hard and aching with need. After massaging his tongue across the roof of Carlos' mouth, breathing hard, James pulled his lips from Carlos' before trailing wet kisses all along his smooth jaw. His body moved instinctively just as Carlos' did. James thrust his hips downward into the boy's beneath him on the floor, making their erections meet in a shocking friction.

"I think I'm starting to understand the appeal for the guys," Carlos laughed breathlessly, his chest heaving up and down to brush against the pretty boy's in their close proximity. His hands absentmindedly caressed the back of James' neck and the sides of his lean thighs situated between the shorter boy's slightly spread legs.

"We should probably explore more… Gotta try our hardest to understand our best friends, right?" James smirked suggestively above him, making Carlos smile brilliantly; both of them knowing this new connection meant so much more…

James dove back down into Carlos, their lips and tongues meeting effortlessly like magnets. Searing heat coursed through their veins as James pulled away with dark, dilated eyes and settled on his knees between his lover's legs. The pretty boy reached down, gripping the fabric of the Latino's shirt in his fists before pulling roughly. The dress shirt ripped apart at the buttons, sending small pieces of plastic flying as James surveyed Carlos' exposed skin hungrily. He bent forward, running his tongue and lips over the boy's golden chest, inching up to nip at his collarbone.

Carlos moaned softly when the pretty boy licked his nipple and caught the small bud between his teeth, tugging it gently. The Latino's heart raced as he pushed James back roughly to lift the boy's shirt over his head. Sucking in a breath, Carlos licked his lips at the sight of James' sharp hipbones and deeply defined abs, loving the way they contracted under his fingertips as they raked over the tight skin. He found himself wondering what they'd look like as the pretty boy plowed into him…

"_**Fuck**_…. Maybe _**we**_ should date…" the Latino chuckled, struggling to catch his breath as his desire for James erupted from his heart and spread outward to his limbs.

"Are you kidding? I called dibs on you ten minutes ago. There's no way in hell I'm letting anyone else have you…" the pretty boy whispered huskily while he bent forward over his lover again and thrust down. His hard cock rubbed against Carlos' through their jeans as he bit down on the smooth skin of the boy's neck harshly, sucking and bringing the blood towards the surface to leave a mark for all to see. "You're _**mine**_…" he growled against his lover.

Carlos whimpered and writhed deliciously beneath him as he ran his tongue around his abused flesh soothingly.

"Say it," James commanded as he sat up with his hands firmly planted on the Latino's exposed chest. It was an order, but it was almost as if he was begging Carlos to confirm that he wanted him just as bad as he longed for the boy.

"I'm all yours Jamie," Carlos gave him the sweet smile he loves and reached up to pull James into a slow and tender kiss, taking a moment to let each other know that it was more than just hormones or experimentation. This was the most genuine thing they had ever felt, and the only regret they had was not realizing the missing aspect of their relationship sooner.

James placed his tongue into Carlos' eager mouth as he ran his hands down the boy's tan body to work open his jeans with quick fingers brushing against his erection and eliciting a few delighted whimpers.

"Can I suck your dick, _**Boyfriend**_?" James gave his lover a wicked smile as he pulled away and palmed the Latino's heated flesh through his boxers.

"_**Nngh**_- Shit! I'm only gonna tell you this once: _**Never**_ ask… I don't care if I'm asleep or eating a fuckin' corn dog. If you want my dick, just take it," Carlos moaned enthusiastically as he bucked up into the boy's hand, making James growl and thrust his own erection into the Latino's thigh roughly.

"You've got yourself a deal, Baby… Get on the couch," James instructed with a smirk as he backed off of the boy and watched him drag himself into a sitting position on the orange furniture with a huff and a smile down at the pretty boy.

As he crawled between Carlos' thighs, James reached his hands out to quickly rid the Latino of his clothing. He pulled his jeans and shoes off in a frenzy, tossing them to a random spot on the floor and leaving him in only his tented boxers and the remnants of his ripped lavender dress-shirt hanging wide open. The pretty boy licked his lips in anticipation and moved forward to mouth at the shorter boy's covered length. He felt the pre-cum soaked into the fabric burst across his taste buds along with a harsh warmth coming from Carlos' throbbing cock. The Latino moaned wildly at the teasing contact and balled his hands into fists at his sides as he lifted his hips off of the couch and pressed harder into the pretty boy's wet mouth only to have him pull away with a mischievous smile and raised brow.

"I kinda like how eager you are," James admitted in a playful tone as he raised himself up slightly to plant a quick and sweet kiss on his lover's lips, distracting Carlos as he grabbed his boxers and dragged them off of his writhing hips to throw them to the side with his other discarded clothes. The Latino groaned when the cool air hit his heated flesh and outright yelped in surprise and delight when James wrapped a hand securely at the base of his cock and gave it a rough squeeze without hesitation. He stroked him slow and firm, locking his hazel eyes onto the hard length pulsing in his palm as his mouth watered. James had never sucked anyone off before, or even though about it, but now he felt as if he would die if he _**didn't**_ taste Carlos.

James stuck his tongue out and traced a lazy circle on the head of the Latino's member, pausing to lap at his slit and drink in the pre-cum gathered there. The shorter boy hummed softly and watched in amazement and lust, with his chin against his chest, as the pretty boy sucked his tip gently with a quiet moan and picked up the speed of his hand. As soon as he heard an encouraging sigh of pleasure from his lover, James smirked and took his hands out of the equation all together. He placed his palms flat against Carlos' thighs and tongued at his balls roughly and hungrily before licking a solid and strong line all the way up his cock, tracing the prominent veins under the hard flesh. The Latino moaned loudly and thrust cautiously forward, making this dick press against the pretty boy's exploring lips. James merely grinned and strengthened his grip on the boy's thighs as he placed a wet kiss to the side of his lover's member before suddenly taking half of him down his throat.

"Holy shit!" Carlos cried out and immediately laced his fingers into the tall brunette's hair, desperately needing something to hold onto as his heart pounded. James groaned and shut his eyes, suddenly realizing his kink for having his hair pulled by the Latino.

The pretty boy bobbed his head up and down shallowly, the tugs to his hair and Carlos' whimpers making his cock feel suffocated in his jeans. He used his hands to work open his pants and grab his erection with a hiss at the small relief it brought to his aching arousal. As the Latino moaned softly and pushed his head down, James brought his attention back to his original task. He let go of his own cock and focused on his boyfriend. The pretty boy put his hands on Carlos' hips and moaned around his dick, making the Latino's breathing hitch as James relaxed his throat and took him all the way in. He held his breath for a few seconds, swallowing around Carlos' buried member before pulling back with a gasp and reaching up to stroke his lover rapidly.

"I want you to cum down my throat…" James whispered with a breathy smile at the wide-eyed Latino as he started fondling his own balls while continuing to work Carlos with a growl.

Carlos whined and bucked up as he nodded rapidly, really wanting to lose it in his lover's mouth. James deep-throated him again in one quick motion and groaned loudly around him, sending vibrations all over Carlos' cock. The Latino pulled James' hair hard, thrusting wildly into his open mouth with random whimpers and moans as heat pooled in his groin.

"_**James**_…" he cried the boy's name as he forced his eyes to stay open. He watched his new boyfriend look up at him with dark eyes and his cock balls-deep past his lips as Carlos finally released himself into James' throat. The pretty boy moaned at the different but alluring taste of the Latino's cum flowing into his mouth as he lifted his head up and down slowly, working his lover through his orgasm with a gently moving tongue swirling around his pulsing dick.

"We're not done yet…. You want more, don't you, Carlos?" James smirked sinfully up at his lover before bending down to lick the head of the boy's overly sensitive cock, making the Latino squirm.

"Please…" Carlos whispered with a small smile and a nod as James stood up. The pretty boy rose to his feet and took a step back to kick his shoes off.

Carlos bit his lip and raked his eyes over the boy hungrily. His jeans were pulled down to his thighs and his large cock sprung out proudly from his body with pre-cum glistening at the tip.

"No underwear?" the Latino asked with a raised brow, moving to the edge of his seat before lifting his body off of the couch. He reached down to stroke his hard dick at the beautiful sight of the pretty boy, his member hardly ever having gone soft after his first release and his body still coursing with need.

"Nope, it creates a smoother look, don't you think?" James bantered back absentmindedly as he watched the shorter brunette's hand run up and down his own cock with interest.

"You look perfect no matter what… I just appreciate the convenience…" Carlos whispered huskily as he reached forward suddenly to latch onto James' throbbing erection and tugged slowly.

"_**Mhm**_… I'm never wearing underwear again," James moaned appreciatively with a weak smirk as he pulled the Latino up by the neck for a sloppy kiss.

"Good…" Carlos smiled against his abused lips, "… Get on the couch so you can fuck me," he ordered the pretty boy, switching their previous roles with a wicked smirk that had James' body tingling as the shorter boy tugged the jeans down the rest of the way to take them completely off of his body and leave them both naked besides Carlos' open dress shirt.

James complied with a short laugh of excitement and sat himself up on the couch only blinking once before the Latino was straddling his hips. They kissed hungrily and rocked into one another, their cocks rubbing together as James leaned back into the orange furniture and ran his hands around to grope the shorter boy's ass with firm squeezes. Carlos pulled away, still pushing his hips forward and back in involuntary, shallow ruts as he reached for the pretty boy's hand. He locked his brown eyes onto his lover's hazel ones while he sucked two of James' fingers into his mouth, coating them thoroughly with saliva.

"Put 'em in me…" he whispered with a grin as he guided the boy's hand between them.

James smiled playfully as he brushed past the Latino's erection and brought his fingers underneath him, blindly finding his tight entrance. He traced a small circle around the puckered hole, keeping his stare on Carlos' face to read his reactions, before pushing his middle finger into the constricting heat with a shaky breath at the thoughts of being inside. Carlos only whimpered slightly and dropped his head into the crook of James' neck, but still urged him to continue with small movements of his hips and soft kisses to his skin as James pulled his digit in and out to slowly work him open.

"Are you-"

"Keep going…" Carlos assured him, knowing James was worried about hurting him, "… I like it… I like you filling me…" he moaned into the pretty boy's ear before nipping a bruise onto his neck.

As he regained his senses, James growled and thrust a second finger into the needy Latino's ass, eliciting a beautiful cry from his lover's lips that urged him on. James rammed his fingers in, twisting and scissoring the shorter boy open for him. He brushed against Carlos' prostate with a rough jab.

"I need you in me, Jamie…" Carlos whined and ground his hips down into James' invading digits with swiveling hips, allowing their erections to slide together.

The pretty boy nodded and took his hand from Carlos, kissing away the resulting whimper at the loss. James grabbed the Latino by his hips and lifted him up so that his cock pressed against his prepared entrance. With one last kiss, the pretty boy lowered the shorter brunette down slowly. Carlos held his breath until every inch of James' erection was inside of his tight ass. After getting used to the new feeling and slight pain, the Latino was eager to move onto the good part. He wanted to feel James moving inside of him.

Carlos braced his hands on James' shoulders while the pretty boy's palms slipped beneath his open shirt to grip his sides. They worked together to raise Carlos up before pressing him back down gently until he was fully seated on the pretty boy's lap again. The Latino moaned and wiggled his hips hungrily, already wanting more. He bounced up and down excitedly with small whimpers, earning a long and low groan from James.

"Faster… Harder…" Carlos begged and pressed his forehead into James'.

"I don't wanna hurt you," James admitted weakly, thrusting up slowly into his lover.

"I'm not gonna break… Lay down…" Carlos instructed huskily, wrapping his arms around James' neck as the pretty boy twisted their connected bodies until he could lie down fully on the couch with their heads facing the door of the apartment.

As soon as he could, Carlos smiled down at his boyfriend and laid his hands onto the pretty boy's strong chest before rising off of his cock almost completely only to thrust back down harshly. Both boys cried out at the sudden pleasure. James' member hit the Latino's prostate directly and sharply, making the shorter boy see stars. After this, James didn't need anymore convincing of Carlos' desires. The pretty boy groaned and grabbed the Latino roughly by the hips and bucked up into him hard and fast. Carlos moaned uncontrollably and leaned down to place his face on James' shoulder, and his hands gripped the pretty boy's upper arms. James plowed up into him hungrily as Carlos took every thrust with eager moans, sounding shaky as their bodies moved rapidly against one another's.

"Are you gonna cum, Baby?" James growled in his ear as he sharply hit the Latino's prostate, bucking his hips off of the couch with the strong force of his movement.

"Y-Yeah…" Carlos whimpered, feeling his second release approaching fast as James cock filled him perfectly with the right amount of pleasure and pain.

"Lean back… I wanna see…" James was almost incoherent as heat pooled in his stomach, making him fight to hold off his own release before he was able to see his lover come apart.

Carlos sat up and braced himself with one hand on the back of the couch as James continued fucking him with harsh, upward thrusts. The Latino bit his lip and met the pretty boy on each of his movements.

"Touch yourself…" James commanded huskily, watching with his mouth hanging open as Carlos immediately complied.

The shorter boy wrapped a tan hand around his cock and pumped his member in time with each of James' hard thrusts. With one last jab to his prostate, Carlos came with a shout, rapidly stroking his dick and releasing his cum all over the pretty boy's perfect abs. James groaned at the sight and feeling of the boy's cum covering his skin and allowed his own orgasm to take over. The tall brunette moaned and bucked up into the Latino as he worked through his release, both of them smiling lazily as James filled Carlos with his hot cum.

Carlos collapsed onto the pretty boy's body, taking a moment to kiss his lips gently before nuzzling his face into his neck. James kept his member buried inside of his lover, unwilling to give up the euphoric feeling of being surrounded just yet. The Latino wasn't complaining as the pretty boy pressed soft circles into his lower back, and their bodies cooled while their breathing returned to normal. James kissed the top of his boyfriend's head before he spoke.

"I think I'm in love with you, Carlos Garcia…" he said with a warm smile as Carlos pulled back to look at him with an equally happy and satisfied expression.

"Good, because I think I love you too, James Diamond…" he smirked and kissed him sweetly, but pulled away when there was sudden noise at the front door.

James yelped in surprise as the door started to swing open and grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch to throw it over their connected bodies so they weren't fully exposed to whoever was entering the apartment. Carlos stared at the door in front of him with wide eyes, and James tilted his head backwards to get an upside down view of their company with his hands still firmly planted on Carlos' ass and his cock still inside of his lover beneath the blanket.

Kendall and Logan stood still as the door swung shut behind them. All four boys fell into a complete and deafening silence as the two new arrivals studied their best friends in shock. Logan was blinking rapidly and glancing at Kendall, who was just on the verge of a smile.

"You do it too!" Carlos suddenly yelled loudly, trying to defend himself and James.

"How d-did you know th-that?" Logan stuttered out nervously, his eyes still darting to Kendall, who only smiled soothingly at him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You guys are _**so**_ obvious," James insisted with a laugh as he continued to look at them from his awkward angle. Kendall laughed at his statement and gestured to his naked friends with a wave of his hand.

"Not as obvious as you."

* * *

**AN: How'd I do? I'm happy with how it came out. Writing Carlos is fun ;) My first Kenlos, Cargan, and Kames will be coming up in the next few weeks.  
**

******SUGGESTION: Please check out my Kendall/OC story, "Past the Sorrow". It's a romance at the surface, but it highly involves each of the boys too, giving them backstories and arcs of their own. It's got sex, abuse, love/friendship. Also, it's VERY ANGSTY XD Other than smut, that's my addiction :P  
**

**Anonymous reviews are always enabled, so don't ever be shy :)  
**


End file.
